MeowZaya
by QueenOfThePlace
Summary: What if Izaya dressed up cutely in order to show the one he loves, but doesn't know it yet, he cares?... Well, it'll go this way!


_**Author's Notes:**_ HELLO :D Here you go! My first Shizaya EVER! I REALLY love this pairing :D Man, I almost breath by it XD Haha! Await other ones, because they sure will be... But for the meanwhile, I hope you'll love this one. I thought Izaya'd look so cute in this 'costume' and I decided to make a cute fanfic about it :P... ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except the cuteness of this, my representation of those awesome characters, my writing style, this fanfic, the idea for this fanfic and my fondness of imagining Izaya in such a costume... :) And my love for Shizaya, of course! ;)

Comment please :D it always makes me happy!

Enjoy!

_**Meow-Zaya**_

'Here, I think it should be perfect, now...' he chuckled.

Izaya had thought up a plan to surprise Shizuo and he had just now put the last needed accessory on his head. He was simply just so sure Shizuo would be taken aback... Because, let's face it, how a so-called archnemesis couldn't be when he'd see him dressed this way? Anyways, everything for Shizu-chan, no?

He had spent a long time pondering about how to send a subtle message to him and yet to startle him at the same time... Being Izaya, he quickly had an idea and had rushed to get things ready.

He took a good last look at himself in the mirror, chuckling then playing a bit with his accessories just to...see what it felt like. Then, he he grabbed his keys he had left on the bathroom's sink and went out, making sure to lock the door...

Per chance, Shizu-chan's apartment wasn't too far away from his own, so he got there rapidly. Only thing: how the heck was he going to get in?

'Shit!... Should have thought about that earlier... Dammit! I was way too excited with my outfit and idea... Okay, okay...relax, and think...'

After a few seconds spent thinking, he found a solution. He took out his cellphone and ordered a pizza at Shizuo's adress. Fortunately, the service was quite fast in Ukebukuro, so the deliverer arrived in only 10. Though, it was useless to say he wasn't shocked as he saw Izaya...

'Erm, man, I hope you're going to a party or something...' he said.

'Ah shit...I had momentarily forgotten about my ...special outfit... Oh well, who cares?' thought Izaya before walking towards the young man.

'Yes, a private one.' he replied with a smirk, so the other one would get the subtle meaning of it.

And he did, considering he gulped pretty...awkwardly.

'And you see... I'd love to...surprise that beloved of mine with it... and so, I thought you could maybe let me enter with you...up to hi-her apartment.'he said with a devious grin and a friendly arm put around the deliverer's neck.

'Erm...y-yeah...s-sure...I guess... why not... help a couple, right?'

'Right! Yay, you've got it!' exclaimed the mischievious one, bouncing on the spot and clapping his hands in his usual feminine way.

Of course, isn't it useless to precise Shizuo was pretty surprised when he heard he had ordered a pizza? Yes, it is. But anyways, he babbled something about 'not being him who did' and 'enter...'. So, when a buzz was heard at the door, the deliverer opened it and winked at Izaya who was grinning in pleasure and excitation. He sneaked up behind the man as they walked up the many flights of stairs until they reached the 24th door. Izaya quickly paid for the pizza and told the guy to just leave, so he could... be alone with Shizu-chan. He nodded and with a smile, he ran down the stairs.

'Shiiiizuuuu-chhhaaannnn' he sais in a sweet voice as the door flung open and a tall blonde appeared in the frame. 'Want some...?'

Izaya glanced at the pizza in his hands, then back to the gorgeous blonde.

'Well, not the pizza, of course...' he precised with a wink.

Shizuo was just so...taken aback that he couldn't say anything. Well, to find Izaya sweetly talking to you in front of your apartment with a pizza in his hands, a black cat-tail in fake fur *let's hope...* and black kitty furry ears on his head, was something... So, he stayed mouth-opened as Izaya chuckled, blushed and softly pushed him back inside the room.

'I thought that maybe you'd like...it...'he continued after having kicked the door closed, running a finger on Shizu-chan's throat. 'I dressed like this...just for you...'

He smirked, then as a mischievous light flickered in his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

'Shizu-chan? Are you all right? Say something! You like it, huh? SURPRISE! Say something...I worked hard... tell me you love this... tell me you love m-'

But before he could plead even more, Shizuo, who had been way too shocked before to manifest any kind of reaction, put his strong arms on Izaya's waist and gently and lovingly kissed him. THIS was Shizuo's kind of saying everything... at least, to Izaya.


End file.
